


Not The World I Wanted

by TacoNinja98



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Rating May Change, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoNinja98/pseuds/TacoNinja98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora emerges from Vault 111 and makes her way to Diamond City, where she meets quirky reporter Piper Wright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thawed Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first multichapter fanfic and I really hope that you all like it :) I decided to write about my latest playthrough, of course adding in bits here and there. This chapter kind of just exists to set the story up, so it's a little bit boring right now. It gets better, I promise :)))) I won't upload that much (expect like a chapter per month) because of my hectic life, but I hope it's worth it in the end. Also, I don't have a beta reader so please excuse any errors. Enjoy!

Nora woke with a gasp. It was cold. Freezing. It took her a while to take in her surroundings; she was still inside the "decontamination pod" the Vault-Tec staff had put her in. Across from her stood Nate's pod, the memory of his death fresh in her mind; that bald man with the scar on his face tormenting her memories. She had to get her stolen son back.

She started to panic, fisted hands pounding on the door until it opened, collapsing on the ground, her body in a fit of cold-induced coughing and shivering.

"I... I gotta get out of here." Nora whispered to herself, watching the frost billow from her mouth.

She cautiously rose to her feet, making her way to Nate's now-open pod, making a promise to find Shaun and taking a moment to mourn. She carefully took the wedding ring off his frozen corpse. Coughing and spluttering, Nora made her way past all the cryogenic pods, finding every person inside was dead, all the while praying she hadn't contracted hypothermia.

She kept walking forward until she stumbled on something that made a loud clattering noise. Looking down felt like the worst mistake of her life. There, in a vault suit, was a rotted skeleton.

"Am I the only one left?" Nora's voice came out shaky, tears threatening to cover her grey eyes. Sniffing, she pressed onward. She eventually came across the overseer's office, where she found what she recognised as a 10mm pistol; thanks to Nate's little lessons from his time with the military; some ammo, and what she recognised as the glasses they removed from her when she entered cryo, which were now very dirty and very worn. She rubbed the lenses clean and slipped them onto her face, her vision becoming slightly clearer.

She accessed the nearby terminal, using it to unlock the evacuation tunnel. Eventually, she came across the vault entrance, spotting the skeletal remains of one of the vault staff near the control panel. As she neared it, she noticed a strange device on the ground. She picked it up and examined it.

"Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV. Huh." Nora muttered to herself, fingers brushing over the words engraved on the top, touching the various knobs and buttons. She powered the Pip-Boy up and slipped it onto her wrist. She examined the control panel in front of her, and, noticing the cable attached to her new Pip-Boy matched the port on the control panel, plugged the cable in, which released a cover on a button on the left end of the panel. She pressed the button and was greeted with a loud siren. A machine whirred to life and attached itself to the vault door and, after a variety of locks released, slid it open. Nora made her way across to the door and looked back for the last time, praying she'd never have to return.

Descending the steps and entering the elevator to the surface, Nora prayed to every god she could think of that the world above had survived.


	2. The Great Green Jewel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, the past few weeks have been a bit hectic and I've had a bit of writer's block on top of that. Also, this chapter jumps in perspective a few times, and a lot of the dialogue is from actual in game dialogue and some of it is improvised (mainly because I can't remember half their lines), and I made this chapter longer than the previous one. You can find me on tumblr at omgtaconinja, feel free to follow or send prompts or whatever y'all do. anyway, enjoy!

Two days had passed since Nora left the vault. She had found herself back in Sanctuary Hills, where she found Codsworth still powered up. It was also there she discovered that 210 years had passed. She was led to Concord, where she had met Preston Garvey (of the Commonwealth Minutemen, he'd called himself, and much to her amusement) and a few others, including a chem addict psychic who called herself Mama Murphy and the handyman Sturges. Nora had helped build a few small shelters and set up some food and supplies, which Sturges was really grateful for. When she felt she had done her fair share of work, she took the advice of Mama Murphy and travelled to Diamond City to locate her son.

It was nearing nightfall, and being a fair distance from "The Great Green Jewel", Nora decided to set up camp. She managed to find a burnt out car that would make for good cover if someone or something decided to ruin her day and attack.  
She set down a sleeping bag - provided to her by the settlers back in Sanctuary - next the the old rusted car. She decided she would need a fire too, so she set to work.

About an hour later, Nora had a fire going, and was heating up the contents of a tin of food from the few that Preston had given her. Nora's finger brushed over her wedding ring. She was still hoping that this would all turn out to be a dream. She settled for falling asleep and hoping she'd wake up to Shaun's crying in the morning, tucked in bed with her Nate. As a tear rolled down her cheek, she tucked herself into her sleeping bag and uneasily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Piper stood in front of the intercom located at the gate to Diamond City. They'd shut her out, again.

"What do you mean you can't open the gate? Stop playing around, Danny, I'm standing out here in the open for crying out loud!" Piper was beyond frustrated, but not surprised. This wasn't the first time that this had happened.

"I got orders not to let you in, Ms Piper. I'm sorry. I'm just doing my job." Danny Sullivan's voice crackled over the intercom.

"Ooh, 'just doing your job'? Protecting Diamond City means keeping me out, is that it? 'Oh look it's the scary reporter!' Boo!" Piper had begun flailing her hands around, maybe hoping a passing guard would notice, feel sympathetic and let her in.

"I'm sorry, but Mayor McDonough's really steamed, Piper. Sayin' that article you wrote was all lies. The whole city's in a tizzy." Piper was practically blowing steam out of her ears. She was red in the face and felt like punching something.

Piper growled. "You open this gate right now, Danny Sullivan! I LIVE here," Her voice was filled with desperation now. "You can't just lock me out." A sigh.

It was right then that Piper noticed a figure standing behind her. She turned and a plan instantly came into her head. The woman was smirking, seemingly finding the exchange amusing.

"You," Piper whispered, hoping Danny couldn't hear. "You want into Diamond City, tight?" The woman shot her a confused look.

"Well... Yeah." The woman said, still with that confused look on her face.

Piper made up some story to Danny, telling him the woman was a trader from Quincy. Danny hesitantly agreed to let her in, the giant gate to Diamond City. Piper took a few steps toward to gate then turned again.

"What's your name?"

"Nora. Its safe to assume you're Piper, yes?" Nora smirked.

"The one and only." Piper turned and walked inside the gate, only to be greeted by Mayor McDonough himself.

"Piper! Who let you inside? told Sullivan to keep that gate shut! You devious, rabble-rousing slanderer! The level of dishonesty in that paper of yours! I'll have that printer scrapped for parts." McDonough fumed.

"That a statement McDonough? 'Tyrant mayor shuts down the press!'" Piper felt the blood rush to her head again. She really didn't want to deal with this today. "Why don't we ask the newcomer? Do you support the press? 'Cos the mayor's threatening to throw free speech in the dumpster!"

Nora seemed amused, but answered anyway. "Always believed in freedom of the press."

Piper argued with the mayor for what felt like hours, when he finally stopped verbally attacking her and addressed the newcomer. She revealed the reason she was in Diamond City, she was looking for her son Shaun. Piper felt a pang of sympathy for the woman as she told the mayor her story.

Eventually, after suggesting Nora seek out Nick Valentine, Diamond City's private detective, the mayor walked away, citing "business" he had to attend to.

"After you see Nick, stop by my office. I think I just found my next story." Piper walked away, leaving the mysterious woman to her own devices.

* * *

Nora wandered through Diamond City, eventually coming across Nick Valentine's office. She slowly opened the door and entered, hoping she wasn't intruding. Stepping inside, she noticed a woman mumbling to herself across the room, looking through a file box.

"Uh, excuse me?" Nora's voice squeaked.

"Oh. Hi. 'Fraid you caught me at a bad time. We're closed." The woman sniffled.

"I can just come back when you're open, sorry." Nora turned to leave when the woman spoke again.

"No. We're closed permanently. The detective's gone missing." The woman's voice shook, and she sounded like she'd been crying.

Nora put her arm on the woman's shoulder. "Hey," she spoke softly. "I'll find him for you. I'm no stranger to loved ones going missing."

The woman looked up, tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

"It's what I do. What's your name?"

"Ellie." She smiled.

"Hi Ellie, my name's Nora." Nora smiled back.

Nora reassured Ellie for another few minutes then departed the office, making her way to Publick Occurences, Piper's office.

"This story better be worth it." Nora muttered.


	3. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last! I'm sorry for the delay, but between work, visiting my partner a town over from mine, and writer's block, I haven't had much of a chance to update this fic. This chapter isn't long, nor is it meant to be; it's just really meant to serve as a filler and a chance to get to know our main characters better ;) allow me to shamelessly self promote myself: go follow my blog on tumblr (omgtaconinja) ;)

Nora sat on Piper's couch. The interview was over, and Piper was doing something over by the printing press. Nora didn't dislike the woman, but she could understand why Diamond City's residents didn't like her. She was most certainly loud, and definitely nosey.

"So, Blue," Piper's voice rang through the silence. Nora chuckled at the woman's new nickname for her. "Tell me a bit about yourself.""

"This isn't another interview, is it?" Nora laughed.

Piper chuckled and shook her head. "No, it's off the record. Just trying to get to know ya."

"Alright. Well, you know about Shaun and Nate. I suppose we'll start with the basic stuff. I'm 27. I was raised in Washington, and moved to Massachussets when I met Nate. Uh, my favorite color is blue, which I suppose is convenient. And my favorite food is pizza, although something tells me I won't be seeing much of that anymore. Don't really have much else to tell." Piper could tell Nora wasn't really good with her words. "What about you, Miss Reporter?" Nora smirked.

"Don't really have much to say. My favorite color is red," Piper gestured towards her coat. "Obviously. Not entirely sure when I was born, but I'm probably 25 or 26."

Piper and Nora talked for a few more hours, learning more about each other, like Piper's history with her father and Nora's history living in pre-war Washington and Massachussets. Before they knew it, they felt like they'd known each other for an eternity.

"Hey, you know, you're welcome here if you need a place to stay." Piper said after a while of silence.

"I'm not one to intrude, but I don't really have anywhere else to go. Thanks, Piper." Nora smiled at Piper. "We should probably get some sleep, then. We've gotta set out early tomorrow to find Nick." Piper quietly agreed, and they both set off to sleep.

_This is gonna be interesting._ Nora thought to herself, slowly drifting off to sleep.


	4. Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long-awaited chapter for you all! At this point it's mainly just dialogue and filler but I'll get to good stuff soon, I promise! Enjoy :))))

The trek to Park Street Station was grueling, and many raiders were encountered along the way. Nora, with the help of Piper, hesitantly dispatched them all. Along the way, Nora had picked up a few tips and tricks on combat from Piper, but between already knowing a lot of techniques from Nate, and Piper being inexperienced in the field of physical combat, she seemed to be able to handle herself just fine.

"You doing okay there, Blue?" Piper called behind her.

"Fine." Nora puffed.  _God, I need to get in better shape._

They continued their walk through the dilapidated streets of Boston, and eventually came across Park Street Station.

"Well, Blue, this is it. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nora muttered. "Let's go." 

The duo steeled themselves as they opened the gate and entered the station.

* * *

A shot whirred past Nora's head. Nora shot one back in the direction it came from and smiled when the bullet hit it's mark.

"That's another one down, but I still count at least 5 of them!" Nora yelled over to Piper, who was crouched behind a overturned train carriage. Piper nodded, rose from her cover, fired several shots, then ducked back behind her cover.

"We need to press forward if we wanna down the rest of these guys! Can't get to the bastards from here!' Piper shouted over. 

Nora took point and charged forward to the nearest place of cover, tackling a Triggerman to the ground and shooting him in the head in the process. Nora looked back in time to see Piper herself being tackled to the ground by another Triggerman. Aiming down the sights of her 10mm, Nora placed her shot right in the side of the man's head just as he was about to shoot Piper in the head. She ran over to where the reporter was and extended a hand to help her up.

"Thanks. Didn't see him coming." Piper grunted as she was lifted off the ground and onto her feet.

"Try to be careful alright? Quick, we gotta find cover."

Nora ducked behind another fallen carriage, Piper taking her place behind her. On Nora's mark, they rose from cover and fired on the remaining Triggermen. After what seemed like an eternity, bodies littered the ground of the station and the pair were covered in blood.

"You good?" Piper asked, wiping blood off her red coat.

"Think so." Nora shrugged. Piper offered a short nod.

They walked onward until they reached a vault door. Nora walked over to the control panel.  _A machine whirred to life and attached itself to the vault door and, after a variety of locks released, slid it open. Nora made her way across to the door and looked back for the last time, praying she'd never have to return._ She shook the memory from her mind, ignoring the questioning look Piper gave her, and proceeded to open the door.

* * *

After fighting a bunch more Triggermen, Nora had entered a dining area and heard a voice.

"Get down." Nora whispered to Piper, who ducked down.

"How you doin' in there, Valentine? Feeling hungry?" the voice taunted.

"Seems like we're close." Piper whispered.

"Keep talking, meathead. You'll give Skinny Malone more time to figure out how he's gonna bump you off!" Came the reply of who must've been Valentine.

Nora and Piper crept towards the voice, crawling up a flight of stairs into a small hallway. Just across from them stood the man.

"Don't give me that crap, Valentine. You know nothin'. You got nothin'."

"Really? I saw him writing your name down in that black book of his," Valentine seemed to be taunting the man now. "'Lousy cheating card shark' I think were his exact words. Then he struck the name across 3 times."

The man seemed very anxious now. "Three strikes? In the black book? But I never... oh no... I gotta smooth this over! Fast!" Nora raised her gun.

"Hey!" Nora called, gun pointed at the man.

"What the fuc-" a shot rang out, landing right between the man's eyes as he turned to face her. He crumpled to the ground. 

Nora walked to the source of the other voice, coming face to face with a window.

"Hey, you! I don't know who you are but you got three minutes before they realise muscle-for-brains ain't coming back. Get this door open!" Nora nodded at the man and opened up the terminal next to the door.

After successfully hacking the terminal, Nora opened the door and walked towards the man.

"Thank you, didn't know how much longer I would've been able to hold out. Name's Nick Valentine." Valentine spoke.

"Nora. Don't mention it." Nora smiled.

"Gotta love the irony of the reverse damsel in distress scenario. Question is, why did our heroine risk life and limb for an old private eye?" Nick lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"I need you to find someone... but it's complicated. I don't exactly know where they could be, or how long they've been gone." Nora sniffled a little.

"Well I've done jobs with less. Somehow, 'nice and simple' never makes it onto the menu in my world." Nick took another drag. "Anyway, you've got troubles, and I'm glad to help, but now ain't the time. Let's blow this joint." 

Nora nodded, and walked out of the room with Piper and Nick in tow. 

"Good to see ya, Nick." Piper spoke from behind Nora.

"Always a pleasure, Ms Wright." Nick replied.

* * *

Sure enough, the trio ran into Skinny Malone and the rest of his crew. After a failed attempt to persuade Malone's girl, Darla, to return home to her family, a fight ensued. Soon even more bodies littered the floor.

"It's damn shame." Nick sighed, holstering his gun.

Nora and Piper followed Nick to the surface, and made their way to Diamond City.

"So," Nick sat down at his desk. "Tell me about this missing person."

 

 

 


	5. The World's Most Dangerous Hide and Seek Game

Nora was crouched in front of the locked door belonging to a man named Conrad Kellogg. The man who stole her baby. Her thoughts lingered on her earlier conversation with Valentine and finding out just who took her son, all while her hands worked quickly trying to pick the lock on the door. She soon heard a click and the door swung open.

"Deftly done." Piper's amused voice rang out through the silence. Nora smirked.

The trio stepped inside. The place reeked of beer and smoke.

"Look for clues. We don't quiet know what we're dealing with here." Nick's voice was just above a whisper. 

Nora moved upstairs, and to her surprise, and annoyance, found nothing. She sighed and retreated back downstairs, her eyes catching on the desk right beside her. There were wires sticking out from underneath.

"Nick, I think I got something." Nora called over to Nick, who was rummaging through a file cabinet near the front door.

Nick rushed over and followed Nora's eyes to the desk. He crouched down, reached under the desk and Nora heard an audible click. A wall near the door slid open.

"Kellogg, you clever son of a bitch." Piper chuckled.

Inside the hidden room, Nora noticed nothing of interest, but Nick had. He turned to Nora, holding a small object. A cigar? Nora grabbed it and examined it. 

_San Francisco Sunlights?_

Nora finally understood. "Dogmeat can track this! I bring this to him, he brings me to Kellogg." Nora felt like hugging Nick. She was so close. 

"Glad to be of service. Anyways, the less of us wandering through the Commonwealth the better, and I see you've already got Piper with you, so I'll head back to the agency. Be careful, and good luck, Nora." Nick tipped his hat as he headed for the door, earning a smile from Nora as she thanked him. Soon enough, she was left alone with Piper.

"You ready, Blue? This is gonna be tough." Piper spoke softly. Nora nodded.

"Now or never. You sure you wanna tag along?" 

Piper grabbed Nora's hand and smiled. "And miss out on a story like this? No way."

* * *

Nora fiddled with the straps on her leather armor as Dogmeat finally came to a halt. Fort Hagen was a lot bigger than she remembered. 

"I think you've earned a vacation, boy. All set, Blue?" Piper ruffled Dogmeat's fur.

"Kellogg is a good as dead." Nora spoke coldly. Piper gave her a strange look that she couldn't quite pinpoint.

They took out several synths as they headed inside, hearing Kellogg's voice over a PA system taunting Nora as they walked through a maze of hallways.

"Don't listen to him, Blue. Focus." Piper reached for Nora's hand and squeezed. Nora squeezed back, trying not to let on just how anxious and scared she felt.

Eventually, they came to a stop behind a door.

"You made it. My synths and I are standing down." Kellogg's voice crackled over the PA, as the door in front of the duo swung open. Nora stepped into the darkness, Piper tailing her.

The lights came on, blinding the vault dweller, and heard slow clapping. Kellogg emerged from behind a large desk, smirking like a madman.

"You're a lot more resilient than I thought." Kellogg spoke, his voice making Nora flinch.

"Fuck. You. Where is Shaun?!" Nora spat, as Piper nervously shifted on her feet behind her.

"Not here. He's safe. In the Institute." He glared at Nora.

Nora was fuming, taking a step closer to the mercenary as Piper readied her gun. Kellogg chuckled and raised his hands.

"Well I will find him. How do I get into this Institute? Huh?" Nora moved her hand towards her hip, where her 10mm was holstered.

Kellogg chuckled again, a sound Nora was quickly growing tired of.

"Cut the bullshit, Kellogg! Tell her how to get in or I swear to god I'll kill you myself!" Piper boomed, surprising Nora. Piper put her finger on the trigger, prepared to shoot.

"Don't you get it? You don't find the Institute. The Institute finds you. A fact that I'm sure your little reporter friend here knows very well by now." Piper stepped closer, her face almost as red as her coat. Nora placed an arm on Piper's shoulder. Piper visibly relaxed. "But I think this has gone on long enough."

Nora ducked as Kellogg swung at her, the two synths accompanying him springing to life. She brought her foot up as Kellogg barreled past her and kicked into his back, forcing him onto the floor. Nora briefly looked over and noticed Piper struggling with one of the synths, attempting to break free from a headlock. Aiming carefully, Nora squeezed the trigger of her now-drawn pistol and prayed it didn't hit the reporter. The synth slumped to the ground, a decent sized hole in it's head. Suddenly, Nora was on the ground too as Kellogg pinned her down. She shoved him off and sprung to her feet. Kellogg punched her square in the face.

 _Oh, that's gonna leave a mark._ Nora thought.

Nora brought her knee up, smiling as it reached it's target. Kellogg kneeled over in pain, clutching his groin. All of a sudden, she felt something pierce through her leg. Her head shot up and her eyes met with the other synth's. Piper came up behind it, pressing her gun into the back of his head and squeezing the trigger. The synth's head sparked as it fell.

"Thanks." Nora breathed. Piper nodded, her eyes going wide as Nora was once again tackled by Kellogg.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Nora grunted as she came down to the ground.

Kellogg was on top of her, pinning her arms so she couldn't reach for her gun. The last thing she saw was the mercenary's manic grin before red filled her vision. She didn't see, but rather felt, Kellogg go slack and falling completely on top of her. She pulled her arms toward her face and wiped her eyes, not surprised to know it was blood. What Nora was surprised to see was a now-headless Kellogg, and Piper standing over them with a large machete that she didn't know the reporter had.

"Found it on a desk." Piper said as she helped Nora up, answering her silent question.

Nora wiped as much blood off her as she could. "Seems like we're gonna need to find a new way to get into the Institute." Nora said grimly. Piper grabbed her shoulders.

"You will find a way. And I will too, if you need me." Piper said in a comforting tone.

Nora smiled. As they made their way out of the room, Nora caught sight of Kellogg's head, or rather, something shiny sticking out of the stump. She knelt down and pulled it out. She examined it closely, not recognizing what it was but definitely noticed that it was attached to a piece of brain, which had come out with it. Piper looked ready to vomit.

"Let's get this to Nick. He might know what it is."

* * *

 

Piper had suggested setting up camp for the night would be the best option for them, as they were exhausted from the day's events. Piper had pointed out that she wouldn't be able to carry Nora back to Diamond City if she collapsed, so they set up in an old store of some kind. They had barricaded the doors and windows to the best of their ability so raiders and super mutants wouldn't pose as much of a threat to them.

After setting up a small fire in a trash can and settling in, Piper broke the silence.

"I've lost family too. I know how you feel." The admission surprised Nora.

"Who did you lose, if you don't mind me asking?" Nora sat forward in her chair in front of the fire as Piper did the same.

"My father. We grew up in a small community outside of the Commonwealth. He was part of some watch. One day, dad turns up dead. His captain, asshole named Mayburn, ratted out the town to a bunch of raiders, hoping to to take a cut of the profits when they ransack the place. Dad found out, and threatened to rat him out, so he had him killed." Piper had tears in her eyes, the story a painful one.

"So I plastered the town in papers. 'Captain Mayburn: wanted for gross dereliction of duty!' That got everyone's attention, and they threw the bastard out on his ass. They were dug in when a very surprised group of raiders finally showed. Nat and I moved to Diamond City shortly after. She was only a baby."

"Piper... I'm so sorry." Nora's voice was soft. 

Piper smiled weakly. "It's okay, it was a long time ago."

Nora noticed the color of Piper's eyes in the firelight, and how her lips had formed a small smile. She imagined how those lips would feel on hers. The thought was unexpected and she shook it from her mind. Piper noticed her staring.

"I'm not THAT pretty." She laughed.

"Oh, I-I, um, I didn't-" 

"Relax, Blue. Only kidding. Get some sleep, you're gonna need it." Piper smiled.

 _Oh boy._ Nora thought with a gulp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE! I'm so sorry that it took 8 months to update but I've not been doing well. However, as this is a fanfiction site and not a group therapy session, I'll refrain from the sob story. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and my tumblr is omgtaconinja if anyone wants to send me prompts or even just chat :)
> 
> EDIT (5/07/17): fixed some spelling errors.


End file.
